Never Lose You Again
by green goddess1
Summary: *Chapter 5 uploaded!*Sequel to I'll Be There...must read that first before this. Childhood best friends fall in love with each other. PLease R & R!
1. Bonding as You Might Call It

Disclaimer: Must I tell you again?  
  
A/N: Hello!!! To all the people who read "I'll be there", this is my gift to all of you. What you have been waiting for. Drum roll please!!!!  
  
The sequel!!!!  
  
To the new folk who never read "I'll be there", I suggest that you read it because you might not understand some parts of this fanfic.  
  
Anyway, this is the romantic and mushy continuation of "I'll be there". I was thinking of entitling it, "I'll Still be there"…but it sounded so corny and all…  
  
Anyway…I might be wasting your time…so here goes!  
  
  
  
Never Lose You Again  
  
By green goddess  
  
Chapter 1- Bonding as You Might Call It  
  
  
  
Ever since Fuuko and Tokiya found out that they knew each other when they were kids, they had been much warmer to each other in some ways…STRICTLY… in some ways only because Tokiya was still Mr. Eskimo to her and Fuuko was still a wild jungle monkey to him.  
  
But…they talked to each other more frequently…like five minutes or so…and they greeted each other…every so often.  
  
Anyway…on with the real story…  
  
****  
  
It was a fine day; no clouds were in the sky, birds were chirping while perched on a tree, there were children laughing merrily…  
  
All the people wanted to go out of their houses to spend the day in the beach, in the mall, wherever they pleased just as long as it was outside so as not to waste the extremely beautiful day.  
  
But…Tokiya Mikagami was different.  
  
He just wanted to stay at home.  
  
He just wanted to read today.  
  
Quite odd, right?  
  
But Tokiya didn't care.  
  
Why should he?  
  
So he proceeded to his balcony and sat on the chair placed there.  
  
At the same time, he was enjoying the day as well as reading a book.  
  
But even before he could turn the page of his book…  
  
His telephone rang.  
  
"RING!"  
  
Tokiya grumbled as he stood up and went towards his phone. "Who the heck is it now?"  
  
"Hello, good morning. Mikagami residence. May I ask who's calling?" he greeted the person on the other line in a respective way.  
  
The person…on the other hand…didn't greet him the same way as he did.  
  
"Hi ya, Mi-chan!"  
  
It was Fuuko.  
  
"What do you want?" Tokiya said, not being polite anymore.  
  
"Hey, can't I call a friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm sure you just don't call people to bother them. So what do you want?"  
  
"Eh he he he! Um…okay, this may…well…shock you quite a bit…but…"  
  
Tokiya was getting impatient. She was wasting his time.  
  
"Well? Stop sputtering and tell me what you want."  
  
"Okay, it's like this. My dad's going on a business trip for…I don't know how long…and he's doubtful about me staying in the house alone…and since he knows all of my friends…and you're one of my…well…acquaintances…he's asking if I can stay with…um…you?"  
  
Tokiya's eyes widened. He was taken aback.  
  
He didn't want Fuuko or anybody in his house for that matter.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted over the phone. "Why me?!"  
  
"Hey! I asked that too!" Fuuko replied. "I would have gladly stayed with Yanagi, but no. He said I had to stay with someone very mature and responsible. And he picked, of all people…YOU."  
  
Tokiya put his hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes for at least five minutes and thought about it.  
  
At least it wasn't Domon or Recca. Fuuko was much better than both of the two put together.  
  
So…finally he agreed.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Okay! Thank you by the way. See you later!!"  
  
"Later? You're moving in la--!"  
  
Fuuko hung up.  
  
Tokiya as well, put his phone down.  
  
He sighed.  
  
****  
  
"DING DONG!!!"  
  
Tokiya, who was just preparing his dinner, heard his doorbell ring.  
  
*Must be Fuuko. * He thought.  
  
He also thought that he shouldn't hurry because it was just Fuuko.  
  
Quite rude, huh?  
  
So he took all his time approaching the front door…  
  
And that caused Fuuko to shout, bang the door, press the doorbell tons of time…etc.  
  
"Mikagami!!!!" she shouted. "Either open this door right now or I'm gonna break it!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Tokiya replied. "Sheesh, can't you even wait?"  
  
Then he opened the door.  
  
And an angry and exasperated Fuuko stood there, looking at him.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Tokiya chose not to answer the monkey. He just opened the door widely, then started going back to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you even going to help me?"  
  
Tokiya looked back.  
  
Apparently, he didn't notice all the bags Fuuko was carrying because of all the shouting.  
  
So, he just carried three bags inside then up the stairs without looking at Fuuko.  
  
"Thank you!" Fuuko exclaimed in an annoyed way.  
  
Then she followed him upstairs, heaving three bags herself.  
  
****  
  
"So, did you have your dinner already?" Tokiya asked as he was going down to the kitchen.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, then. No need to make more food fortunately."  
  
"What do you mean 'fortunately'!?"  
  
Fuuko was about to burst. Once again.  
  
But Tokiya was still calm.  
  
"Stop shouting, will you? The neighbors are going to complain."  
  
"Aargh! Well, I'm going to go upstairs to cool myself."  
  
Stomping her feet, she left his kitchen.  
  
Tokiya chuckled.  
  
"Hn, she's still the same."  
  
And returning to the food set on the table, he sat down and started eating.  
  
****  
  
Fuuko decided to cool herself with a bath. It was her usual habit whenever her day had gone bad, someone pissed her off, etc.  
  
This time it was Tokiya's attitude she was annoyed at.  
  
While grumbling about it, Fuuko took all her clothes off then turned on the faucet and waited for the tub to fill with water.  
  
When the bathtub was full, she went in and sighed.  
  
"This is relaxing…"  
  
Fuuko looked all around. She observed the bathroom of Tokiya and was impressed by its cleanliness. As everyone might know, bathrooms used by boys are usually rather messy.  
  
She then decided not to dirty the spick and span bathroom of Tokiya. So she was careful not to splash any water on the tiles.  
  
After being careful, she then played with a little rubber ducky that was floating in front of her.  
  
****  
  
  
  
After countless minutes of playing with the toy, Fuuko started to get up and she grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around her. Then she drained the water and got all her things, like shampoo, soap, etc.  
  
She was approaching the door…when…  
  
It opened.  
  
And Tokiya was standing in front of her with wide eyes. Probably because of shock.  
  
Fuuko was in shock too.  
  
They stood there…for a couple of minutes…until…  
  
"Iyaah!!!!!" Fuuko screamed. "Hentaiiiiiiii!!!!!"  
  
"No, no!!!" Tokiya said nervously. "Stop, sto---!!"  
  
Fuuko started to throw things at him…one certain rubber duckie was about to hit him…  
  
But luckily, he closed the door on time.  
  
"Phew!!" Tokiya sighed as he put his hand on his forehead.  
  
****  
  
Tokiya closed the door to his room quietly.  
  
He knew Fuuko was already asleep.  
  
He walked to his bed with his bedroom slippers on and took it off when he reached it.  
  
He lay back down, his head resting on the pillow.  
  
It was a TIRING evening…with Fuuko's screaming…with Fuuko's loud voice…  
  
And while he was thinking of Fuuko…  
  
He was reminded of how she was blessed with a slim figure with the perfect curves…  
  
Man, was she lucky…  
  
But stopped.  
  
"What the heck am I thinking???!!!!" he thought. "Tokiya, what has gotten into you?"  
  
****  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter! Did you like it? Hope you did!! Please, dear reviewers, please appreciate my story which is a failed attempt of a romantic fanfic about Tokiya and Fuuko…  
  
Anyway…  
  
See you in the next chapter!!!  
  
PS: Review, REVIEW!!! 


	2. Teasing

Disclaimer: You know…you know…  
  
AN: Here's the second chapter of "Never Lose You Again"! Yey! Hope you like it!  
  
Never Lose You Again  
  
By green goddess  
  
Chapter 2- Teasing  
  
"Whaat??" Yanagi exclaimed in shock. "You're living with him?!"  
  
"Shh!" Fuuko whispered to her. "Don't say it out loud!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my dad said so. He went on a business trip and he entrusted me to the Snowman!"  
  
"Ooh…" Yanagi nodded her head. "Wow…"  
  
"It's not 'wow'!" Fuuko said. "It's dead boring with him. Even watching a block of ice is much more interesting!"  
  
"Okay, okay…" Yanagi said nervously, as if scared that her best friend would explode any minute. "But…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I find it cute!" Yanagi giggled. Her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"What's cute?!" Fuuko asked, annoyed.  
  
"You living with him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, ever since I found out that you and Mikagami-sempai were childhood friends, I saw you both in a different light!"  
  
"What kind of light?"  
  
"Like…*giggle giggle* you know, something more than friends!"  
  
Fuuko slightly blushed. "You do know that *that's* impossible!"  
  
"I don't know, Fuuko-chan…anything can be possible."  
  
"No! But some things are impo--!"  
  
Fuuko was cut off by the school bell.  
  
"Anyway, Fuuko-chan, I have to go now! See you later!"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, Yanagi! Promise me!" Fuuko shouted to Yanagi who was already running towards the building.  
  
But the only answer she got was a giggle.  
  
****  
  
Fuuko got out of her desk as she yawned widely and stretched out her arms. Her class had another one of Ms. Kanoukute's well-known BORING classes.  
  
At last, that day was done.  
  
But fun was just beginning for the group. They were going to go to the park and then eat out in a little restaurant downtown which served good food that had reasonable prices.  
  
Fuuko proceeded to the school gate where the gang always met everyday after school.  
  
Thinking everyone was already there, she started running with all her might. She bumped a couple of people on the way slightly, but not as much as she bumped a certain person standing in her way.  
  
And who could be that certain person?  
  
Well, none other than the ever so cold yet handsome Mikagami Tokiya.  
  
When she bumped into him accidentally, they both fell on the ground; Tokiya was under Fuuko with his hands wrapped around her (of course not on purpose), and Fuuko on top of him.  
  
Their faces were inches away from each other…  
  
It was like time stopped for a second or two…  
  
Until they looked around and saw people looking at them.  
  
Quickly, they stood up and brushed the dirt on their clothes. They looked at each other then gazed at something else.  
  
Then Fuuko started ranting. "What were you doing standing in my way anyway?!"  
  
"Well for your information, *I* wasn't standing in your way. *You* bumped into *me*.  
  
"Hmph! No, I did no--!" Fuuko was interrupted by Domon's shouting.  
  
"Fuuko! My darling Fuuko I'm here, I'm here at last!"  
  
And that caused Fuuko to punch him on his already deformed face.  
  
While Domon was unconscious and lying on the ground, Recca and Yanagi arrived, holding hands.  
  
Recca greeted them with an unexpected tease.  
  
"Hey! How's the sweet couple doing?"  
  
Yanagi stepped on his foot. Then she said nervously, "Uh…uh…h-he meant us! Ha ha Ha!  
  
Fortunately, Tokiya and Fuuko were still arguing when they arrived and didn't hear Recca's teasing.  
  
"Let's get going shall we?" Yanagi said.  
  
Fuuko and Tokiya looked at her.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, but help us with Domon-san first, please!"  
  
****  
  
"Aah!" Domon shouted. "My Fuuko is staying with Mikagami?!"  
  
Yanagi nodded her head with a nervous look. "Uh…yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Why?!" he wailed. "Why not just stay with me?!"  
  
"Because I don't want to and it was my dad's decision! Besides, I'd rather stay with him than you!" Fuuko answered with a vein popping out and her hands in fists.  
  
"What?!" Domon had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway…are you okay with it?" Recca asked.  
  
"Hmm…let me think…NO." Fuuko replied sarcastically. "Why not with Yanagi? Why not with you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Moment of silence.  
  
Then Yanagi spoke.  
  
She said something out of this world.  
  
"What if…"  
  
"What if…"  
  
"You both fall in love with each other?"  
  
…  
  
…  
  
And the latter exploded.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!"  
  
"No. Way."  
  
Yanagi sweatdropped.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Finally! I'm done! With the second chapter, that is. Hoped you like it! It sucks, right? But please appreciate it because I worked so hard to do this chapter.  
  
Anyway, please Review!!!!! I need'em!!!  
  
See you in the next chapter!! 


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: They all belong to the creator of Flame of Recca.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is the third chapter of "Never Lose You Again". Nothing to say any more so here goes…  
  
PS: This is based on a Philippine school year, because I need to fit Fuuko's birthday in. Her birthday's important!  
  
  
  
Never Lose You Again  
  
By green goddess  
  
Chapter 3- Thoughts  
  
  
  
It was already July. Fuuko had moved in with Tokiya last June. They were getting along quite well in a respectful manner.  
  
They walked to school together, went home together…but they didn't talk that much..  
  
The fan girls of Tokiya were absolutely, positively jealous of her! Whenever the two would arrive in school, they would all run there to the location of Tokiya and surround him. Fuuko then would be pushed away.  
  
Of course…she didn't mind. She just waved her hand as a sign of goodbye to him and ran off to her classroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Tokiya tried to get away from them; some he gave glares, others he talked nastily at. He admitted to himself that he would rather spend time with the bunch of monkeys than with these brainless girls.  
  
Finally, when Tokiya's fans were gone thanks to the ring of the school bell, he walked off towards his classroom.  
  
****  
  
'Calculus…is SO boring…' Tokiya thought to himself as he listened to his teacher teach math.  
  
Being known to be very intelligent, Tokiya of course, learned it already, so he found it quite easy and boring to learn it again.  
  
So…he entertained himself by thinking about the past months…particularly the month when the UBS was held.  
  
He thought of his battles, Recca's battles, Domon's battles, Koganei's battles, how Yanagi sacrificed herself to be the prize…  
  
Hmm…who was missing?  
  
Ohh…the hot-headed monkey…  
  
Fuuko.  
  
His mind wandered into a certain memory of a battle that Fuuko had with the pervert Fujimaru.  
  
Then it went off to the time when he opened the door to the bathroom when Fuuko was there…  
  
'Tokiya! What the heck are you thinking?!'  
  
'You're becoming a pervert, aren't you?!'  
  
'Stop that!!'  
  
He shook his head so wildly that finally everyone in his class was looking at him.  
  
"Mr. Mikagami, is there a problem?" his teacher asked.  
  
Tokiya looked at him, a bit embarrassed and said, "No, sir."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
His teacher went back to the blackboard and began teaching again.  
  
Tokiya then decided to listen to him.  
  
****  
  
Yanagi and Fuuko were talking as they were proceeding to the canteen. Chatting about school, teachers, malls, sales in shops, etc.  
  
Nothing too personal and all…except one topic.  
  
And again, Yanagi was the one who started to talk about it.  
  
"So…how are things going with Mikagami-senpai?"  
  
Fuuko, who had her hands behind her head, looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh…nothing really. Just to start a conversation probably."  
  
"Oh. Fine."  
  
Yanagi dropped her head as if the answer Fuuko gave her was not the one she was looking for.  
  
So she tried again.  
  
"Are you irritated when his fans stampede across the campus just to crowd around him?"  
  
"No. Not actually." She said thoughtfully. "But I do feel sorry for him going through that every single day."  
  
"All the girls who worship Mikagami-senpai are jealous of you!" Yanagi exclaimed with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Why?" Fuuko asked innocently as if she really didn't know why.  
  
"Because you get to walk to school with him and go home with him! They think you're lucky! Real lucky!"  
  
"Lucky?!" Fuuko raged. "They think I'm lucky?! I would LOVE to exchange places with any other girl who worships the snowman!!"  
  
Yanagi sweated. Then she said nervously, "O-okay Fuuko! I was just asking!"  
  
Fuuko was still breathing heavily. Steam was going out of her ears.  
  
Finally, she calmed down.  
  
Yanagi then resumed to talking about the same topic.  
  
"But aren't you jealous?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Even a bit?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"A teensy weensy little bit?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"It would take a billion years before I even admit that I like--!"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Someone else other than Yanagi interrupted her.  
  
Fuuko turned around and saw Tokiya behind her.  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
"Mikagami-senpai!"  
  
Tokiya greeted them back. "Good afternoon. Like who, monkey?"  
  
Fuuko was turning red again, not because of embarrassment but of frustration.  
  
Yanagi, who saw this once again, decided that they should go to the canteen already. So she said, "Ah…w-we should get going now! See you later, Mikagami-senpai!"  
  
And she dragged Fuuko away from Tokiya.  
  
'Hmm…weird.' He thought.  
  
Then he also proceeded to the canteen.  
  
****  
  
AN: I know, I know… my story isn't good. But hey, I don't care.  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter's going to be nice, I promise once again! And please review!!!! 


	4. Such A Special Birthday

Disclaimer: I created Flame of Recca!! He he he!! Just kidding…  
  
AN:Fourth chapter of "Never Lose You Again". Hope you, reviewers, like it!!  
  
  
  
Never Lose You Again  
  
By green goddess  
  
Chapter Four- Such a Special Birthday  
  
****  
  
"So, Fuuko-chan! What do you want for your birthday?" Yanagi asked her best friend who was eating her lunch; tempura, rice and miso soup (Yum! ^_^)  
  
Fuuko looked up. Then she thought for a long time, until she finally answered.  
  
"Oh…I dunno…" she said. "Anything's fine, Yanagi-chan!"  
  
Fuuko grinned at her.  
  
"Are you sure anything's fine?" Yanagi asked to make sure.  
  
"Yes. Anything's fine."  
  
"Okay then!" Yanagi nodded. "Anyway, where do you want to spend your birthday? Amusement park? Restaurant? Mall?"  
  
"Hmm…actually," Fuuko replied slowly, "I'd rather spend it in anyone's house. I want it to be just family and friends, namely you guys."  
  
Yanagi cheerfully then agreed. "Okay! Let's do it in…your house, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
****  
  
Yanagi was scanning the clothes rack in the shop. She decided to give Fuuko clothes that were quite feminine and simple. Since Fuuko always wore pants and shirts, this, she thought, was the perfect gift.  
  
"Hmm…not this one…" she said as she took out a red strapless dress which was real short.  
  
"I wouldn't even wear this!" she exclaimed when she then picked a dress which had a neon color and had black flowers.  
  
She had such a hard time because she didn't want anything TOO feminine or TOO boyish.  
  
When she was about to give up, she came across a simple white ¾ blouse. She thought THIS was lovely and fit for her best friend. Then luckily, she spotted a denim skirt that was just the right length.  
  
'Yes!! This is too perfect!!' Yanagi thought.  
  
Before going to the cashier counter, she checked the blouse and the skirt one last time for any tear or hole. Finally approving it, she proceeded to the counter with a big smile on her face.  
  
****  
  
Tokiya and Fuuko were walking home from school. As usual, they didn't have anything to talk about and preferred not to talk.  
  
Just to make some things different, they decided to walk through the main street that had all the nice shops aside from the mall.  
  
Fuuko actually enjoyed window-shopping since she usually did this with Yanagi, Ganko and Kagerou every weekend.  
  
Tokiya, however, didn't enjoy it. Like any other ordinary boy, he found it very boring.  
  
"Ooh, Mi-chan! Look at that!"  
  
"That is NICE!"  
  
"I'd do anything to get THAT!"  
  
Fuuko said tons of things about anything she saw which she liked and that drove Tokiya mad. His vein was already popping!  
  
'This…was a mistake.' He thought, gritting his teeth.  
  
He was about to tell Fuuko they were going to go straight home, when he noticed she wasn't beside him anymore.  
  
He looked around and saw her.  
  
She was two shops back, staring intently at something.  
  
Tokiya sighed.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Faster, Fuuko-chan!! Faster!" a little Tokiya said to his best friend.  
  
Fuuko was panting. "Okay, Okay!!! Hold on! Hold o--!"  
  
Fuuko stopped. She saw something.  
  
"What's the matter, Fuuko-chan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Tokiya approached her. "Fuuko-chan?"  
  
"Mitte, Mitte, Tokiya-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed happily. Her eyes were twinkling and she had a wide smile on her face.  
  
She pointed to something behind the glass window of a shop.  
  
Tokiya gazed at it.  
  
It was a teddy bear.  
  
It had black button eyes, a purple ribbon on its neck, and it had a cute smile on its face.  
  
"You like it?" he asked.  
  
Fuuko bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Well, then, I'll get it for you for your birthday!"  
  
Fuuko was surprised. Then her face suddenly had a wide smile on her face.  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"What now? Is it still a teddy bear?" Tokiya said when he reached her.  
  
"You still remember that?" Fuuko asked, surprised.  
  
"Uhh…no." Tokiya replied. "Anyway, what is it?"  
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
He then looked.  
  
She pointed to something shiny.  
  
It was a necklace.  
  
A sterling silver necklace with an amethyst pendant.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fuuko said quietly.  
  
Tokiya nodded slowly. "Simple…yet elegant."  
  
"Too bad it's past my allowance."  
  
Fuuko said sadly. She closed her eyes.  
  
Tokiya looked at her.  
  
'Weird…why do I feel a bit sad for her?'  
  
"Look, Fuuk--!"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Fuuko stood up and brushed off the dust on her skirt.  
  
"Well, we better get home now, Mi-chan! It's getting dark already!"  
  
Her voice was happy but there was a hint of disappointment.  
  
Tokiya wanted to help her, but hesitated and changed his mind.  
  
He nodded.  
  
****  
  
Fuuko's birthday was coming up in four days and Tokiya still had no gift for her.  
  
He thought about actually NOT giving her anything…but he thought otherwise that it would be so rude and heartless…well, more than he was now.  
  
The others already had something for her. Even Koganei and Ganko! They had no problem on what to give her, but why did he??  
  
So, just to clear his mind, he decided to have a nice, quiet walk around town. Besides, he was bored at home and Fuuko was at Yanagi's today.  
  
~  
  
When it was about sunset, he gave up. He didn't come up with anything to give to Fuuko as a present.  
  
So, he started walking home, dragging his feet along and his head bowed down in defeat.  
  
But…Lady Luck descended upon him.  
  
He had passed a 'certain' shop along the way home. He glanced at its window shop for a short while and had again started walking…  
  
WHEN he noticed something familiar…  
  
Tokiya's face lit up.  
  
He quickly went inside the shop to buy it.  
  
****  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUUKO!" Everyone shouted to Fuuko happily. Well, everyone, except for Mr. Blizzard, Tokiya who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Thank you!" Fuuko smiled.  
  
"Now, time to eat!!!!" Koganei said loudly.  
  
And before you could even say "birthday", every single person was already in the dining room…except of course the ever so patient Tokiya.  
  
~  
  
The food that Yanagi had prepared was marvelous and extravagant.  
  
There was spaghetti, carbonara, sushi, steak, tempura…you name it!  
  
And every single meal was finished. (ang sarap kasi!)  
  
Now it was time to open the gifts.  
  
"Hey, Fuuko-neechan, if you don't like one of the gifts, can you please give it to me?" Ganko asked with a sweet smile as if to make Fuuko get charmed.  
  
"Not a chance!" Fuuko joked.  
  
"Fine! It's okay!"  
  
Fuuko first opened Recca's gift.  
  
It was a childhood picture of both of them. Except that they weren't smiling…they were fighting in the picture. But the picture frame said, "Best buds forever!"  
  
"Thanks for the frame!" Fuuko told him. "But not for the picture!"  
  
"He! It was the only picture of us I could find! Sorry!" Recca apologized.  
  
Fuuko put it aside then picked up another present. This one was from Domon.  
  
"What is this? A wedding ring wrapped inside a big box?" Fuuko joked.  
  
"Hmm…that is a good idea, but no. Open it!" Domon exclaimed.  
  
She then unwrapped it.  
  
It was a bouquet of plastic flowers.  
  
'I should've known!' she thought.  
  
"You should have just given her some real flowers!" Recca said.  
  
"Well, it would've wilted in just a matter of days!" Domon retorted. "I wanted flowers that would last forever and will be treasured by my dearest Fuuko!"  
  
Fuuko slapped her hand on her forehead. "Stop calling me your dearest!!!"  
  
"L-let's just continue opening the presents!" Yanagi butted in.  
  
~  
  
Fuuko finished opening everyone's gifts except for Tokiya's.  
  
She had received:  
  
Recca- picture  
  
Domon- flowers  
  
Yanagi- skirt and blouse  
  
Koganei- 100 piece puzzle of Mt. Fuji  
  
Ganko- a small stuffed dog  
  
"Finally!" Fuuko stretched her arms. "The last gift!"  
  
She picked up the smallest gift and examined it first.  
  
"Wow! Small, Mi-chan!" Fuuko said. "What is it? It's kinda light!"  
  
Tokiya smirked. "Just open it."  
  
"Probably THAT'S an engagement ring!" Koganei said out loud.  
  
Everyone except Tokiya and Fuuko giggled.  
  
"NO.." Tokiya said. He turned to Fuuko. "Just open and see."  
  
Fuuko nodded. Everyone closed in around her as she opened it.  
  
When the wrapper was torn, a velvet box was revealed.  
  
Fuuko tore the rest of the wrapper and opened the box.  
  
~  
  
Inside was a necklace.  
  
The very necklace that she saw in the jewelry shop.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Fuuko was in shock.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Well, it was close to an engagement ring." Koganei said.  
  
Fuuko looked at Tokiya.  
  
****  
  
Tokiya and Fuuko finally reached home.  
  
The party lasted until 10 pm and they were tired. All they wanted to do was to rest and sleep.  
  
~  
  
"You remembered…huh?" Fuuko said quietly to Tokiya.  
  
"Well, there wasn't anything to give you anymore."  
  
"Yeah…you know what?"  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Baka…you know what? You did the same thing like before."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Remember the teddy bear you gave me?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"You bought that for me when I saw it in the window of the toy store."  
  
"…"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Y-you're we--!"  
  
Fuuko pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night!"  
  
And she went upstairs.  
  
Tokiya blushed.  
  
****  
  
AN: Done with the fourth chapter!!!! Finally! Now I have writer's block!!! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
Do me a favor and please review??  
  
Thanks!!! 


	5. Jealousy and Denial

Disclaimer: blah…  
  
AN: Fifth chapter is up!! First of all thank you for reviewing! And thank you personally to:  
  
Star of Recca: I was actually thinking of that also! Thank you!  
  
Fuu-chan (I think): I will make some people jealous…here in this chapter…he!  
  
I used all your suggestions for this chapter! I owe it all to you!!  
  
Now, I have a little bit of writer's block remaining already!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
****  
  
Never Lose You Again  
  
By green goddess  
  
Chapter Five- Jealousy and Denials  
  
~  
  
Lunchtime was quite interesting.  
  
Well, at least for Yanagi.  
  
As always, she and Fuuko were eating together. All the things they talked about were their surroundings; teachers, students, etc.  
  
"Did you hear the rumor going on about Megumi-san and Yukito-san?" Yanagi gossiped.  
  
"Yup." Fuuko replied. "But I don't think it's true that they're going out with each other. They totally hate each other. They loathe each other!"  
  
"Something like you and Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi said slyly.  
  
"Yes." Fuuko answered.  
  
"But you know the saying… 'The more you hate the more you love.'" Yanagi giggled.  
  
Fuuko blushed. "That saying isn't true, you know!"  
  
"Fine, Fuuko-chan, fine! Whatever you sa—!"  
  
Yanagi had seen something that caught her attention and cut her off.  
  
"What's wrong, Yanagi?"  
  
"Look over there!"  
  
Yanagi pointed to two people.  
  
Fuuko looked.  
  
And she saw Tokiya talking to another girl.  
  
"Who's that girl?" she asked, still looking at the two.  
  
"Her?" Yanagi said. "That's Murasaki Akai."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
~  
  
Fuuko felt something.  
  
Something she didn't want to feel.  
  
An emotion.  
  
Not anger…  
  
Not happiness…  
  
Can you guess?  
  
Yup.  
  
That's right.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
~  
  
"Why do you ask, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Stupid…that baka..huh?" Fuuko was mumbling. "What did you say, Yanagi?"  
  
"Feeling jealous, aren't we now, young lady?" Yanagi grinned slyly and narrowing her eyes.  
  
"N-no! W-why should I, of all people, be jealous?" Fuuko stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Ah, my dear Fuuko-chan, actions speak louder than words…" Yanagi explained as-a-matter-of-factly. "As you can see, you have broken your chopsticks into four pieces…"  
  
Fuuko was quite surprised. She didn't even notice her chopsticks. She looked at it.  
  
And they were, indeed, broken.  
  
"It's okay. I was done eating anyways." Fuuko said, throwing her chopsticks behind her.  
  
She looked one last time at Tokiya and that Akai girl.  
  
"Let's go, Yanagi…I don't care about them."  
  
Fuuko stood up from her seat and put her hands behind her head and started walking.  
  
"O-okay!" Yanagi also stood up, gathered up all her things, and caught up with her friend.  
  
"Baka…that Mi-chan…hmph…I don't care!" Fuuko mumbled angrily.  
  
Yanagi giggled silently.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, Mikagami-senpai!" Akai said happily to Tokiya. "How are you doing today?"  
  
Tokiya didn't stop walking.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai!" Akai called. "Don't you hear me?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Akai, finally getting irritated pulled Tokiya's arm.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai! Stop avoiding me!"  
  
"Then stop annoying me." He said.  
  
"Stop wasting your time on that Kirisawa girl! You're too good for her!" the red haired girl said.  
  
"So what?" Tokiya said. "At least she's a thousand times better than YOU."  
  
Akai stood there, shocked. "So…you like that Kirisawa?"  
  
Tokiya turned slight red. "N-no…I didn't say that…exactly…"  
  
"Good!" Akai smiled widely. "For a moment there I thought that you had some sort of crush on her!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well, anyway, I have to get to class now! See you, Mikagami-sempai!"  
  
And she ran off to the building.  
  
Tokiya, on the other hand, was rooted to the ground, still blushing.  
  
****  
  
"Bye, Mi-chan!" Fuuko called to Tokiya who was in the kitchen. "I'm going to Yanagi's today!"  
  
"What are you going to do there?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Fuuko replied. "Anyway, I'm already late! See you!"  
  
She waved her hand and went to the door.  
  
She opened it and was about to go out when she stopped to say something.  
  
"Oh, and don't talk to some prissy girls tonight!"  
  
"What?! What do you m--!!"  
  
The door was closed.  
  
Tokiya sighed.  
  
"What should I do now?"  
  
He went upstairs, after deciding that he'd just stay in his room and read.  
  
~  
  
Tokiya passed Fuuko's room.  
  
Her door was ajar.  
  
He peeked inside.  
  
Unfortunately, the lights were turned off and he couldn't see anything.  
  
He debated whether he should go inside or not.  
  
'You have nothing to do anyway…'  
  
'You're breaking and entering!'  
  
'C'mon, Mikagami! It's not like she's gonna know!'  
  
'Don't interfere with other people's property!'  
  
'Do it Mikagami!'  
  
'Respect her privacy!'  
  
It took a long time until he made a decision.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him.  
  
He was going inside.  
  
~  
  
"Wow, so this is a girl's room…"  
  
Tokiya looked around and observed Fuuko's temporary room.  
  
It was neat but not THAT neat…  
  
Coins and scraps of paper were on the desk…  
  
Some of her clothes were lying on the floor near the closet…  
  
The bed wasn't really fixed well…  
  
A certain teddy bear's head was under the blanket…  
  
Magazines were scattered on the floor…  
  
Books were on the—  
  
Wait a second…  
  
  
  
Tokiya walked towards the untidy bed.  
  
He pulled the blanket and put it aside.  
  
The teddy bear fell on the floor.  
  
He knelt down and picked it up.  
  
He studied it carefully for a long time…  
  
Until…  
  
He finally realized it…  
  
It was the teddy he had given her before…  
  
It had the exact same eyes, smile and bow…  
  
~  
  
The teddy bear reminded him of Fuuko…  
  
She never changed…  
  
She was the exact same person he knew before when they were kids…  
  
~  
  
Tokiya placed the teddy bear on the bed.  
  
He looked around.  
  
He saw a photograph lying on the floor under the desk.  
  
He approached it.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
The picture surprised him.  
  
It wasn't a picture of the Hokage…  
  
It wasn't a picture of Fuuko's family…  
  
It was a picture of two children.  
  
Particularly Fuuko and Tokiya.  
  
Both of them were holding hands and waving.  
  
Tokiya turned over the photograph.  
  
Behind it was a sentence written in child's handwriting.  
  
"Tokiya and Fuuko…best friends forever!!"  
  
"I love Fuuko-chan!"  
  
"And I love Tokiya-chan!"  
  
Tokiya smiled.  
  
He remembered that time…  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Tokiya-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed. "Look! The picture got developed!"  
  
"Wow!" he said happily.  
  
They both looked at the picture.  
  
Then Fuuko spoke. "Let's write something in the back, okay?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
They both laughed and then started writing.  
  
"Tokiya and Fuuko…best friends forever!" The two children said in unison.  
  
"I love Fuuko-chan!" Tokiya said out loud.  
  
"And I love Tokiya-chan!" Fuuko said in turn.  
  
Both laughed again.  
  
"Wait, Tokiya-chan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's only on picture!"  
  
"So…?"  
  
"Who's gonna keep it?"  
  
"I dunno…"  
  
"Well, then…um…I'll give it to you!"  
  
"No, it's okay! You can keep it!"  
  
"Are you sure? Actually, you can keep it."  
  
Tokiya closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuuko, I don't need a picture to remind me we're best friends, you know."  
  
Fuuko smiled. "Fine then. I'll keep it. But then, I also don't need a picture to remind me that I love you very very much, Tokiya-chan!"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Tokiya smiled again.  
  
How he wished that time had stopped at that moment.  
  
It was at that time when life seemed so perfect in every way…  
  
But now…it all seemed like a dream.  
  
  
  
Tokiya put the picture back on the table.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'Well, I've got to go now before I find something new to look at.'  
  
He went to the door and opened it.  
  
Before leaving, he looked at the teddy bear one more time and turned off the lights and went out.  
  
****  
  
'Man, I'm getting hungry!' Fuuko thought as she was walking home. 'I'll get some ice cream for Mi-chan and me."  
  
So, she went in the mini-mart that was across the street.  
  
She went to the frozen food aisle and opened the freezer.  
  
"Now which flavor does Mi-chan want?"  
  
She went through all the ice cream flavors.  
  
"Strawberry…Rocky Road…Chocolate…Caramel…Mocha…Cookies and Cream…Mango…Dulce de leche…Pistachio…Mint…Coff---!"  
  
"Hey, Kirisawa-san!"  
  
Someone called her.  
  
Fuuko turned around.  
  
"Ameki-san!"  
  
Ameki smiled. "Good evening! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh…I was just going to buy ice cream for me and Mi-chan!"  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"Ah! I mean, Mikagami!"  
  
"Mikagami-sempai?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ameki frowned a bit. "Are you close? I mean- you have a nickname for him…"  
  
Fuuko's cheeks turned light pink. "W-we're not close!"  
  
Ameki sighed in relief. "Oh! I just thought, you know! Anyway, let me buy that for you!"  
  
Fuuko grinned. "No, thank you! I'm fine."  
  
"No, I insist!" Ameki took hold of the ice cream. He went towards the counter. Fuuko followed him.  
  
  
  
Ameki and Fuuko walked together, chatting happily.  
  
Then they walked in silence.  
  
And Ameki broke it after a while.  
  
"Uh…Kirisawa-san, are you…are you…seeing…anyone…?"  
  
Fuuko looked at him curiously, her eyebrows raised. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ameki nervously laughed. "Oh, just asking! Just asking! He he!!!"  
  
"Oh! Well, no."  
  
"Okay! Um…I was just wondering…if…if…you'd go out with me?'  
  
Fuuko was surprised, speechless.  
  
"But….but…if you don't want to, I-it's okay! I-I'm fine with it!"  
  
"N-no! Okay, Sure! Why not?" Fuuko smiled.  
  
Ameki's eyes lit up. "Great! Why not tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, then! See you tomorrow!" Ameki waved goodbye and ran home the other way.  
  
"Bye!" Fuuko called to him.  
  
'Wow, a date…I have a date!' she thought happily.  
  
She thought about what they'd do tomorrow as she ran home with the ice cream in her arms.  
  
****  
  
'Hmm…looks like she's already here.'  
  
Tokiya went downstairs to see if Fuuko was already home.  
  
"Mi-chan! Come quickly! I have ice cream!" she called to him.  
  
"Okay, okay! No need to rush." He replied as he walked down the stairs.  
  
He went to the kitchen and saw Fuuko getting plastic cups and spoons from the cupboard.  
  
She looked back and smiled to him. "Come on and eat a midnight snack with me!"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Tokiya smirked and then helped her with the ice cream.  
  
After putting ice cream in the cups and placing the ice cream in the freezer, they both sat down.  
  
"What did you do in Yanagi's?" Tokiya asked her to start a conversation.  
  
Fuuko swallowed the ice cream. "Oh…she just helped me with my homework that's due tomorrow."  
  
"I could've helped you, you know…" he murmured silently, placing his spoon in his mouth.  
  
Fuuko didn't hear what he had said.  
  
"I didn't ask you to help me because I knew you'd say no." she said eating more ice cream.  
  
Tokiya looked at her. "No…I would've helped you!"  
  
"Really? Then you wouldn't mind helping me next time?" Fuuko said slyly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fuuko smiled. "Great!"  
  
  
  
They ate their ice cream in silence.  
  
Then Fuuko spoke up.  
  
"Oh, Mi-chan, I'm not going to go home early with you tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, do you know Ameki-san?"  
  
"Ohh…yeah. What does he have to do with it?"  
  
"Well, he kinda invited me to go somewhere with him."  
  
Tokiya stopped eating his ice cream. "What, you're gonna go out on a date with him?"  
  
"Yeah, why Mi-chan? Jealous?" Fuuko joked.  
  
He blushed slightly then turned away. "N-no…"  
  
Fuuko laughed. "Just kidding, Mi-chan! I know you'd never be jealous!"  
  
"Yeah…ha ha…" Tokiya said slowly.  
  
'Why in the world do I feel uncomfortable…?'  
  
"Anyway, I've gotta sleep now. Good night, Mi-chan!"  
  
She threw her cup and spoon in the trash can and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Tokiya then, after a while, did the same.  
  
  
  
****  
  
AN: Hi there! Did you like it? Hope you did! Worked real hard on it! Anyway, please give me lots and lots of reviews!! I need them very badly! Thanks!!  
  
Bye! Good night!  
  
It's time for me to sleep! 


End file.
